the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Greyhead (D
Greyheads are a race of huge, intelligent, shapeshifting Wolves that inhabit the vast woods of the world. Greyheads are said to be the decedents of an aesop wolf and powerful fey. They prey on animals within thick forests. While hunger often drives then to prey on humans and farm animals outside if their normal territory is unable to sustain them. People should be wary of the numerous paths running through their territory. Unsuspecting travelers who tread off the beaten paths risk gaining the attention of these crafty beasts. Due to their size in comparision to that which they feed on Greyhead tend to be loners or found in small family groups. In the furthest reaches of the wild, deep with in the forest, and far away from civilization these groups tend to stick together but in areas close to settlements their supply of food is lower causing a tendency for such groups to break up with one of the two mates driving the other out of the forest- usually the mother to sustain her young. A forest inhabited by a Greyhead or family of them will be largely silent as other animals have learned not to make a sound or have had their populations diminished by Greyhead predation. The more lacking of sound the more likely the Greyhead is to be aggressive- and to hear those entering it's territory. Shapeshifting Greyheads can take on a Human appearance though it's flawed. They can't swallow anything in this form and in general are mistaken for a Human in dim conditions or from a distance. Greyheads are notorious for using this ability when in towns or houses to deceive or make others more comfortable around them. The form tends to have hairy hands, big ears, long teeth. Greyheads in a town may be listening for word of travelers heading into the wilderness, seeking to purchase some additional clothing for their form, or in less sinister actions be looking to sell things as is the case among most neutrals. Relationship with Humans Most communities caution their children about the Greyheads. With the infamy of 'The Big Bad Wolf' whose string of ills against Humans and others being known now most Humans are afraid or at the least cautious about Greyheads and Greyheads are finding it harder to interact- deceptively or not; with civilization. Prior to this, and in some parts of the world even now, Greyheads could find communities seeking to keep them appeased- providing offers of food to keep them satisfied and incentivise them to protect the community. They have certainly been welcomed when armies of rats appear. During times of war they can even be 'recruited', as they do possess a Human intelligence. An intelligence that does make them capable of coming under the influence of an Enchantress looking for protection. Encounters Greyheads are typically located alone or in small groups of 2 to 7. Groups of two will be a mated pair while larger groups will most likely be such a pair and their children. Greyheads are capable of speaking common and understanding it, and so long as game is plentiful in the forest they will tend to be neutral. When conditions are not they may take it upon themselves to raid fields or ambush travelers to sustain themselves. Given this capacity for speech and Human intellect those that have taken to attacking Humans are of an Evil alignment; Neutral Evil to be specific. Lone wolves are more likely to initiate conversation then those in the company of others. Aggressive Greyheads are motivated chiefly by hunger, revenge, or in some cases a maleficent disdain. Greyheads may change their form into a Human, though they will need clothes to use in that form. In such a form they may pose as travelers or go into towns to make purchases. They like to keep up with what Humans are up to, especially with the risk of becoming the target of a Wolf Hunter. In battle with medium sized or smaller creatures Greyheads will use their breath attack to blow foes into a prone position. They will try to grapple and swallow prone targets. Once they are full or realize the battle can not be won they will retreat if able. 5th Edition Category:D&D Category:Grimmairy Category:D&D Homebrew